


Bad Things (with you)

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Slow Build, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony takes Peter on one of his business trips and for some reason there's only one room. Peter accidentally catches Tony touching himself in the middle of the night, and things just keep escalating from there.Porn with plot ♥️ feelings realisations, Peter is a virgin and his hormones are high
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 147





	1. Bed Mates

Usually Tony Stark went on business trips alone, that's how he always did it. You all know the great Tony Stark, and how he is known for being able to get any girl in the world, but sometimes he just needed his space. It was his time to just be who he really was.

Business trips were the only time he could spend it by himself. Friday wasn't there to record him, his assistants weren't there to badger him, he didn't need to talk to anyone in the comfort of his own room. It was bliss.

Usually he used this time to catch up on his favourite shows, or watch some new release films. But this time was different, he decided to bring along his young protégé for some much needed work experience. 

Which would have been fine if his sex drive wasn't off the rails right now. Tony had no idea what it was, but his need to get off was plaguing his mind. Everything made him think about sex, which was horrendous considering he was supposed to be a businessman going to a work convention with his friend. Tony hadn't had a girlfriend or a one night stand in god knows how long, it must have been… a month or two? Which was the longest he'd ever been without it.

His driver and best friend, Happy, was driving them there and staying within a parameter or the premises for Tony's safety. The man would not take no for an answer. Which was fine but it meant that Tony couldn't sneak away to find someone to sleep with. 

Tony had been staring out the window of the limo for a while, he didn't know how long. This trip was going to be almost a week long, and since he was under the supervision of Happy and had the kid tagging along, he had to give up on the idea of getting off.

Maybe he'd just send Happy and Peter put for dinner and pretend to be sick so he could whack on off in peace. 

The road was bumpy as they approached the hotel, and when Peter's sleepy head fell against his head, he looked around to see that the younger man was fast asleep curling against him. 

Rolling his eyes, Tony looked back out the window. He was just looking forward to being tucked away in his hotel room with porn and his right hand, he was practically counting down the seconds. 

\---

"Okay," Happy looked over at Tony who stood there with his luggage by his side. They were in the lobby, and Peter was completely exhausted, yawning as his sleepy eyes kept trying to shut. He stood and held onto his bags but it looked like he was about to fall over.

"Here's your keys," he handed them to Tony. "I'll see you both tomorrow,"

"Wait a second, what about Peter's keys?" Tony asked him, looking down at the set he was given, realising that there was only one. 

Happy looked up at him, "He's staying with you, there were only two rooms available." 

"Why can't he stay with you?" Tony asked, slightly annoyed and ready to just give up the whole orgasm dream. 

"He wants to stay with you, plus, mine is smaller and not as fancy. It's okay, you've got two beds. Yours is a double and his is a single, it'll be fine!" He exclaimed as they both looked at Peter who was adorably tired and trying to stay awake.

"Please?" Peter asked with a yawn, trying so hard to plead even with his exhaustion. 

"Fine." Tony conceded, inside he was screaming, but the sooner he was in bed the better. 

They parted from Happy and went to find their room. Finally they found the top floor and poor Peter was on his last legs, he dropped his bags at the bottom of his bed and pulled off his shoes and trousers before climbing into his bed. 

Tony perched on the side of his bed and sighed, rubbing his neck. He didn't expect to actually be spending the whole week with Peter, just a few working hours during the day. But fate had other plans for him. He was hoping that Peter was a deep sleeper, because what he was going to do next was certainly not professional behaviour. 

Tony took his time to quietly strip down and turn off all the lights, getting into bed in just his underwear and t-shirt. He stayed silent for a few minutes, waiting until he was sure he could hear the soft snores of the younger man across the room. 

Tony closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, relaxing into his large comfortable bed, needing this more than anything. He let his hand slide over his chest, just feeling himself for a little bit before he slid his hand underneath. 

He thought about someone sitting between his legs, eager to please him. God, he was so hard within seconds. Tony pinched his own nipple and tried not to make a sound, it was kind of hot knowing he had to be quiet. He pulled up his shirt, exposing his chest as he caressed himself. 

Tony was lying on his back, his hard cock tenting in his boxers, aching to just have some kind of release. He bit down on his bottom lip as he shoved his hand into his boxers, grasping at his long, thick cock. 

His breathing became raspy as he slowly fucked into his fist, praying that Peter didn't wake up. Licking his lips, he arched his back slightly, taking his time to feel every movement. His cock was aching, and it felt amazing just to be touched. 

Tony squeezed his cock as he tried to pace himself, using the pad of his fingertip to the slit of his cock, gently swiping over it. He hasn't felt this good in ages, and the secrecy of it all made him even harder. His skin was heating up as he massaged his cock.

Peter heard shifting from Tony's bed. He swore he could hear a faint grunt or two, which roused him from his faint sleeping. As he slowly opened his eyes, he waited quietly to try to figure out what it was, whether Tony was having a nightmare and needed Peter to help.

As he looked over to Tony's adjacent bed, he realised that it was definitely not a nightmare. Oh no. Was the man wanking himself off?? In the same room as Peter?? The younger man bit down on his lip, trying not to make a sound or movement.

He could see Tony's hand moving under the covers, gently stroking what looks to be a large cock. Peter was kind of sad to know that he was covered up, but as his eyes looked upwards he saw Tony's aching chest against the bed. God he was fucking gorgeous. 

Peter felt himself growing hard as he noticed how full and perfect the older man's chest was. His nipples were hard and sticking out, and even though Peter had never thought about anything like this before, all he wanted to do was suck on them. 

He dared to peer up to Tony's side profile, a small glowing light from the streetlights outside lit him up. Peter's mouth was dry as he witnessed the billion dollar man lick his lips before arching his neck back. 

The younger man was painfully hard underneath the sheets, but luckily he was lying on his side so it wasn't obvious. He marveled at how magnificent Tony looked in this moment, mouthing swear words on his lips as he silently fucked his own fist.

Nothing had ever been more beautiful in all of eternity. He'd never seen paintings or statues this perfectly detailed and breathtaking. He'd never heard a poem or song that made him feel as much as he did right now. 

Suddenly, in Peter's eyes, Tony was glowing. Okay, it could be the sweat. But he was glowing. Tony's hand went up to pinch his nipple, which made Peter have to close his eyes before he made a noise out of desire. 

Now he understood why everyone in New York wanted to bed that man. Even he wanted to. If he had it his way, he would get up and offer to help the man out. He'd never even seen another man's cock before, but he was desperate to see one tonight. Tony's arms were muscled and flexing as he jerked himself off, getting faster and faster.

Peter was so excited, he knew what was coming, he knew what was about to happen, but he wasn't ready to see the beauty he was about to see. Unfortunately he couldn't see his mentor's dick when it did happen, but he could witness the older man's face, and that would be bliss. 

He watched Tony's face, his mouth open and eyes closed, his head tilted into the pillow. Tony's body began to shake as he bit down on his lip, straining not to make a noise as he filled up with pleasure. His hips kept moving as he milked himself off, staining the sheets. His chest moved heavily as he breathed.

Peter was awestruck. 

He wanted to remember this for the rest of his life, because this was the moment he realised he was attracted to his mentor. To a man. An older man. Iron Man. Who just wanked off in front of him. Holy shit.

He closed his eyes as Tony got up and headed to the bathroom, and all Peter could think was how life changing that experience was, and how much he hoped it would happen again.


	2. Igniting the Fire

The next morning Peter had to pretend that nothing happened. He knew for one thing though, he would not be able to look in Tony's eyes all day. It was harder to be around him after something like this than he thought, because he had the image of Tony fucking his fist burned into his memory.

All day it creeped on him. Peter found himself staring at Tony as he worked. The man was a very handsome man, that was for sure. He was strangely becoming even more so in Peter's eyes. Suddenly the younger man noticed just how easy it was to get lost in the older man's deep eyes. They were the perfect shade of hazel, filled with life and intelligence. 

During lunch time with some of Tony's colleagues, Peter sat silently and studied his mentor's mouth. How his tongue flicked, how the edges curved up when he smiled. Was Tony aware of how gorgeous he was? Even that jawline… it ought to be criminal to look like that. He wondered what it looked like when Tony kissed someone, 

And then Tony laughed. Oh, his laugh, so deep and hearty, the grin on the man's face… needless to say Peter learned nothing all day. He followed Tony around like a lost puppy. 

Peter hated himself for this. He wasn't gay, and until today he wasn't sure he even liked men. He'd always just assumed he was straight, but if that were the case, why did he get butterflies when Tony said his name? Why did his heart stop then they locked eyes? 

God it was a long day.

By the time it was just him and Tony, they were sitting having dinner waiting for Happy to join them. Peter couldn't look at him, all he did was sit quietly and try not to embarrass himself. He'd missed this feeling. The one where you suddenly realise you like someone, and everything they do makes you like them more. His heart was pounding when Tony turned to him to talk.

"So, kid, how was your day? Learn much?" He raised his eyebrows. 

Peter's cheeks turned a little red, "Uhm, yeah, it was good." He nodded and cleared his throat. "You're really good at what you do."

Tony nodded, "I am. The secret is confidence." He leaned against the back of the chair and smiled. "Pretend you're the most important person in the conversation and you will be." 

"I could never be as confident as you," Peter said quietly as he heard footsteps coming towards them. 

Tony raised his hand and patted Peter on the shoulder, "Stick with me, kid, and you will be." He smiled, leaving his hand there for a second before noticing Happy taking a seat beside him. 

Those few moments where Tony's hand lay on his shoulder made his whole body burn up. He wanted to be touched more by him, his heart beating so fast. And when it was taken away, the warm feeling dimmed a little. 

\---

After dinner, they had a few drinks at the bar. All Peter was allowed was soda, but Happy and Tony had one or two. It was kind of nice to see a non-grumpy side to Happy. But after an hour or two, they were back off to bed for the night.

As they got closer to the room, Peter's stomach was twisting more inside, desperate to get to be alone and pretend to be asleep. He was hoping that Tony would be in the mood again tonight, and hopefully he'd be confident enough to take the covers off.

Tony put away all his work things before heading off to the bathroom to take a shower. As he did so, Peter got into pyjamas. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he stared at Tony's, thinking about how just last night the older man came in the sheets. The shower was on in the background, so he knew he had a few minutes to do whatever he wanted to do. 

Without thinking about it, he switched their pillows over so he had the one that smelled like Tony. He didn't feel guilty about it at all, in fact, he found it quite hot to be able to surround himself with his mentor's scent all night.

As Tony turned off the shower, Peter hopped into bed and turned off the lights, pretending to have fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and lay facing Tony's bed, breathing him in as he waited patiently. He really hoped that his mentor would take the bait.

Peter listened as Tony opened the door, sighing contentedly before climbing into his bed. He shuffled around, trying to get comfortable before he lay with his back on the mattress. 

"Peter?" Tony whispered, looking over. Peter didn't flinch, he stayed quiet and still. "Hey, Pete, you awake?" His gorgeous and raspy voice came out just louder than a whisper.

"Thank god," he sighed, relaxing into the bed. Tony closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths before letting his hand slide down his body. He pulled his shirt off and put it on the floor beside him. 

The older man took a few moments to himself to spread his hands over his body, closing his eyes and fantasising about whatever came to mind first.

Peter carefully opened his eyes to see Tony's hand underneath the cover, massaging himself until he was hard. He couldn't believe his eyes… his mouth was dry as he stayed quiet. The glow of the lights from outside painted him perfectly, making him look like a piece of art.

Peter could feel himself getting more turned on by the second, knowing that the best looking man in the world was about to get off just meters away from him. His stomach was filled with butterflies as he witnessed godliness.

Tony's breath became shallow as he started to enjoy himself, rolling his hips up very slowly to begin with as he jerked himself off. The cover was just above his stomach, so Tony's strong chest was out in the open and moving up and down. 

Peter eyes trailed up to see Tony's fingers pinch his nipples, and it was fucking gorgeous. His goddamn chest was so fucking kissable, Peter just wanted to lick it all over. He swore he could hear Tony moan under his breath and it was too much to handle.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed something to happen. Peter's hand slowly snaked into his underwear as he took a hold of his throbbing hard cock. The moment his hand wrapped around him, he did the worst thing he could do. 

He moaned.

Tony froze, hand still on his cock. "Pete?" He whispered, terrified of how this moment could end. He was so sure that Peter was asleep, and now if he was awake, Tony could get into so much trouble. Not just from Peter, but from Happy and May. 

Peter's heart was beating fast, and suddenly because he was so fucking turned on, he tried to find the confidence that Tony told him about earlier. "Don't stop," he found himself saying. 

The older man was silent for a second as he weighed up the pros and cons. After a moment, he concluded that he really didn't care and he just wanted to get off. He'd never thought about doing something like this before but the prospect of something new was making him feel really hot. "You hard?"

"I am," Peter said quietly, moving his hand under the sheets. "Please don't stop,"

The older man's voice came out raspy, needy and fucking hot. "What happens in this room… stays in this room… got it?" 

Peter nodded, talking with a strain. All he wanted was to cum alongside the fucking god of a man beside him. "Yes," 

Tony licked his lips, eyes fluttering shut as he groaned. He resumed stroking himself, letting himself be a little louder as he touched himself faster. His free hand smoothed over his chest before going under the covers and cupping his balls as he wanked himself. "Oh fuck," he moaned seductively. 

Peter's entire body was on fire, he could feel his arousal in every inch of his skin. Hearing the great Tony Stark moan was the sexiest fucking thing in the world. He bucked up into his hand, breathing heavily, biting his lip.

"Ooohh," Tony moaned in a whisper. "If you're touching yourself I want to hear it,"

Peter's body felt like it was going crazy, he whimpered. Just knowing that his mentor wanted to hear his noises made him even harder. "Ohmygod," He huffed as he fucked into his fist harder, "Feels good," he dug his face into the pillow, smelling Tony's scent as he got himself off.

Tony arched his back as he swiped a fingertip over the slit of his cock. He bit down on his lip, defying himself as he turned his head. As he did, his eyes saw Peter under the covers, moving his hand along his cock. Peter was turned on by him, and that made him feel very, very powerful. 

"Stop hiding," Tony breathed, "Ooh, fuck," he continued to roll his hips. "At least let me see something,"

Peter's cheeks were red from the heat and from blushing. He suddenly got very excited at the idea of Tony seeing his body. He took his hand from his cock and moved the duvet from his body before sliding up his t-shirt. "Good enough?" He breathed as he slid his hands back in his trousers.

Tony stared at Peter from across the room, biting his lip as he looked at the younger man's stomach. He was a lot more muscled than he thought he would be, it was really nice to look at. Pale, soft looking. "For now, ohshit," he moaned, letting his head fall back into the pillow. 

He thought about nothing except getting his orgasm, caressing his own body as he worked his hand. "Fff… ohh fuck," he whispered, staring over at the younger man. "Wanna hear you,"

The younger man was a tad insecure about his noises, he'd never really heard them himself before. But all of this trip was new to him, and he was here to learn and explore. So he sucked it up and let the sensations flow through him.

"Ohhhh," he moaned, loud enough for Tony to hear. "Ohh… mmm, fuck," he turned his head to look at Tony. 

He didn't expect the man to be looking back at him, staring at his face with a piercing gaze as he was open mouthed and passionate. "Holy shit!" Peter gasped as he worked harder on himself, letting his second hand go down to cup his balls. "You're so handsome," he let slip, his heart beating faster as he neared his edge.

Tony didn't speak, he just touched himself to Peter's noises and movements, knowing that his orgasm was going to hit him hard. It was so fucking hot, seeing such a pretty young thing come undone just looking at him.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" Peter's voice got higher and needier, almost pornographic. "I'm close,"

Tony swallowed hard, focusing on him, feeling his balls tighten as he stroked his slit again. He clenched his jaw as he watched Peter's erratic movements against the bed.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter cried out as he thrust up into his hand, cumming hard over his fist. He milked himself as he moaned and breathed heavily, breathless. 

The moment Peter came for him drove Tony crazy, he followed suit seconds later, not even crying out except to say "fuck," when it was all over. 

They lay there in silence, in the dark, where they could only hear each other breathe. None of them knew what to say… where they stood… what just happened. Tony was praying that Peter didn't ask for some kind of closure on what just happened. He took a deep breath and waited.

Peter was in a state of bliss, a tired smile on his face as he breathed in. "Goodnight, Mr. Stark." He whispered, using his shirt to clean himself up. 

"Night, Pete." Tony whispered back. 

And then there was silence.


	3. Finding Your Confidence

Peter woke up during the most perfect dream. He dreamed that he was awoken with a smile and a kiss from Tony. He let himself melt into the dream, imagining what it would be like to have Tony's lips against his. But as he was getting into it, the door slammed and woke him up. 

Peter shot out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the room. Tony was gone, and so were all of his work things. The man frowned and sighed sadly, pushing himself from his bed. Was Tony feeling guilty or embarrassed? He hoped not.

Last night was so amazing. Like utterly, world-changingly amazing. The great and amazing Tony Stark came by looking at him, listening to him. It was fucking delicious. He felt so special, but yet, he felt deflated because he assumed Tony would be adult about this. 

Having Tony just walk out the next morning without even pretending things were okay made Peter feel like a loser, like he was rejected without even offering himself. He had hoped that everything would be normal, and that Tony would ask him if he was okay with it all. But no, apparently he has the emotional intelligence of a spoon. 

He scratched his head as he walked towards the bathroom, noticing there was a note stuck to the door. Peter picked it off of the door and read it.

"Meet us at the breakfast hall, I had an early call and didn't want to wake you. We'll be there til 10 and then I'll come to get you if you're not here."

Peter walked over to his phone to check the time. Nine o'clock, Tony must have just left. He of course wanted to have breakfast with Tony, he wanted to spend all day with Tony. 

Peter rushed to get himself ready, grabbing his bag and making his way to the restaurant. When he walked through, his eyes peered around the room looking for his mentor. He noticed him sitting at a table with papers in front of him, his phone to his ear. Happy was sitting across from him, checking his phone.

The younger man took a deep breath in before he straightened his back and walked towards them. He wanted to show Mr. Stark just how mature and adult he could be about all of this, so he marched over there and pulled out a chair. 

Sitting down, Peter quickly pulled out his notebook and pen and sat it aside for later. He was so horribly nervous, hands almost shaking as he didn't know whether to even look at his mentor or not. He considered avoiding eye contact all day, but he didn't want Mr. Stark to think that he hated him. 

Peter decided to bite the bullet and let his eyes slowly gaze up to Tony's, and much to his surprise, the older man was looking right back at him as he listened to the man on the phone. Tony's eyes stayed a second before flicking away, staring in the other direction before pushing a menu over the table to Peter.

The younger man could feel himself get nervous and his cheeks heat up. He was totally embarrassed by how much he seemed to crush on his mentor now. His heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest. His mind drifted back to yesterday about what Tony had said regarding confidence. With that in mind, he counted to five and started acting like the most confident person at the table.

Shoulders back, head up, smile on his face as he ordered his food. Mr. Stark's phone call ended up going on for a while, so even as Peter was eating his food the man was negotiating rather than getting breakfast of his own. 

Peter ate slowly. He decided that he wanted Tony to know that he was more than okay with what happened last night, and in fact would be interested in it happening again, but he had little to no idea how to do that except actually talking to him. But that was TERRIFYING. 

As he thought about it, he brought a piece of toast to his mouth, eating it slowly as his eyes went back to his mentors. Peter tried to make himself look as graceful as he could as they caught eyes again. 

Then Peter saw something he'd never seen in Tony's expression before. He looked sort of caught off guard, like he was tempted. The younger man smirked at him, taking another bite of his toast. Tony swallowed hard and breathed in deeply before realising he was getting distracted.

"What was that, sorry?" Tony talked into the phone, ripping his gaze from Peter. "Yes, okay, we'll talk later." He hung up the phone and settled it on the table, trying his best not to look at Peter.

"Happy, what do we have planned for today?"

\---

Happy had an entire itinerary for the next seven hours. It was all meetings, speeches and phone calls, in which Peter had to follow along, observe, take notes and not say a single thing. He didn't mind much because that meant he could sit and admire Tony and how he worked. 

Tony Stark was a very charismatic man, he always seemed to get what he wanted by smiling and cracking a joke or two. Peter was in awe of the way he knew how to charm someone. Hell, Peter had been in a trance most of the day. At one point he realised he'd almost chewed through a pen as he mindlessly stared at him.

He sat in the front row of one of the big meetings where Tony had to do a speech. It was the only one of those today, but it was going to go on for a while. The crowd cheered and applauded him loudly as Tony walked in, looking ravishing in his new tailored suit. Peter stood up with the rest of them, cheering him as he walked in.

Tony was like a rockstar, or they at least treated him like one. He came in with a swagger and looked around the room. He only cracked a smile when his eyes fell on Peter clapping for him. 

The speech was filled with information about artificial intelligence and other amazing things plucked straight from that amazing brain. Mr. Stark also talked about parts of his life and how his work and life intertwined, to which Peter was mesmerised. He took as many notes as he could, but wasn't prepared when Tony called on him.

"... and as we conclude our meeting I would like to call upon my protégé to say a few words." 

Peter's head shot up to look at him with fear in his widened eyes. He hadn't prepared a single thing to say and there were so many people here!

"Peter Parker has been training under my wing, and following me wherever I go so he can learn as much as I know, so that one day, he can take over Stark Industries."

The younger man's mouth hung open in shock. He was sure that he'd misunderstood or misheard, but either way that was the most insane thing he had ever heard. He had no idea that Mr. Stark was grooming him to take over! He had just assumed he was there to get credits for college. He wondered why the older man would even trust someone like him to be the head of something so precious and amazing. 

Within these moments, Peter was feeling completely overwhelmed like he'd had the wind knocked out of him all of a sudden. There was muttering around the room, everyone else seemed to be just as surprised by Mr. Stark's comment as he was.

"Peter, could you come up here?" Tony turned to him with a smile, holding out his arm to signify the spot by the microphone was his.

Peter swallowed hard and nodded, standing up and walking to the front. He didn't want to embarrass himself, but most of all he didn't want to embarrass Tony. When he stood up there was even more muttering among all the   
men in suits in the room, Peter had never felt more intimidated in his life. 

The microphone was on a podium, so as Peter stood behind it, he hooked a finger under Tony's sleeve and pulled his arm closer to him, to signify that he needed the man to stay with him. 

He was terrified.

"Hi, everyone, I'm… I'm Peter Parker." He cleared his throat, trying to fake his confidence. "I've been working for Mr. Stark for a year or two now, and we do a lot of work in the lab. I've been privileged to see him working on all his creations from idea to finish, and I'm completely in awe of how amazing his brain works." He looked to the side to see Tony smiling at him proudly before he carried on, trying not to focus on anyone in the crowd. 

"Stark Industries is truly an amazing empire under Mr. Stark's amazing talent. It's much more than it used to be and the success of it is only growing. I… I am proud to be a part of it, and uh." He laughed awkwardly as he said the next part. "I don't think I'll ever be able to fill his shoes, but… Mr. Stark had seen something in me, so I hope I'll make him proud." 

Tony patted him on the back and grinned as everyone either applauded or chatted amongst themselves. The moment Tony touched him, Peter's heart exploded. He was sure he was doing a terrible job, because he was screaming on the inside. But the older man looked proud and that made Peter feel incredibly special.

Peter was about to leave the platform as quickly as possible before Tony held onto his arm, keeping him there.

"Are there any questions for me, or my protégé?" 

Many people put their hands up, but Tony really wasn't planning on answering them all. First he asked one of the only ladies in the room, who was sitting with a notebook of her own. "Mr. Stark, how is Mr. Parker doing under your wing? Is he learning as you'd hoped?"

A valid question. Tony nodded and gave her a wide smile, "He's a much faster learner than I was at his age. Peter seems to have a keen interest and never fails to let me down."

Peter was sure that if it wasn't for the fact that so many people were watching him, he would have burst into a blush and a grin, maybe even needed to sit down with how overwhelmed he was feeling. Turns out, he might have a praise kink. Tony's hand returned to his back as they stood together.

Tony then pointed at a rather old man in a suit three rows back. "What's your question, sir?"

The seventy-three year old scratched his forehead before bellowing out in a deep voice. "Mr. Parker, don't you think you're too young to be taking on such a big responsibility? This isn't Toys R Us."

Tony's smile dropped as he let a finger move on Peter's back slowly. He wanted to let the younger man have a chance to reply if he wanted to before he told the old man where to stick it. 

Peter frowned, he didn't expect something so rude, but he tried to deflect as fast as he could.

"Aren't you a little old to be able to see me from over there?" Peter retorted. There were gasps from everyone in the room, but Tony had never seemed prouder. His face lit up in surprise and amusement as he looked at Peter with a smirk. 

"No, I don't think I'm too young. I'm a lot like Mr. Stark, and I'm a fast learner. I'm passionate about what I do and I enjoy every moment of it. In my opinion I'm the perfect age, because yes, I have a lot to learn, but Mr. Stark isn't going anywhere any time soon." He finished with a nod, hoping that what he said wasn't too mean. 

Tony led them all in a round of applause and thanked them all for coming as Peter tried to regain his nerves. It was like he went on autopilot or something, and he was slightly scared that Tony was going to tell him off.

\---

Tony walked Peter out of the hall and out the building in silence where Happy was waiting to take them back to the hotel. As they got in the car, Happy asked them about their day.

"How was the speech?" 

Tony laughed as he got comfy in the back seat, "Really good." He nodded, "Peter nearly gave this rude old a heart attack, it was brilliant." 

Peter stared out the window as he tried to keep his crazy ecstatic feelings inside. 

"He's becoming more like you each day." Happy commented with a hint of a smile as they headed down the road. Peter couldn't help but feel like this business trip had changed his whole life, and if he was becoming anything like the amazing Tony Stark, then he could be proud of himself. 

\---

After a long day and a nice meal, Peter and Tony said goodnight to Happy before returning back to their hotel room. The younger man was nervous again because it was like going back to the scene of the crime. 

It was complete silence as Peter kicked off his shoes and put his bag down. Tony retreated into the bathroom to wash his face and get into his sleeping clothes. He came out as Peter was about to climb into bed.

"No." Tony spoke, making Peter jump and turn around. "We're swapping beds."

The younger man was confused, "But… they've not been washed since last night?"

The older man looked at him expectantly like he was trying to get Peter to catch on. It took Peter a moment before he realised, his frown disappeared as he walked straight to Tony's bed and slid inside.

As Peter closed his eyes he let himself be completely surrounded by Tony's scent, lying in the place that Tony had gotten off in not twenty four hours ago. His skin felt on fire as he pulled the duvet over him. 

Tony did the same and got into bed, only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt. "Peter?" He asked in a new tone that Peter had never heard before. It was like he was unsure, but also like he was whispering to a lover. It made the younger man shiver with goosebumps. 

"Sir?"

"Oh," Tony closed his eyes and sighed slightly, obviously turned on by getting called 'sir' in bed. "Do you want to, uhm, do what we did last night?" He sounded nervous, like Peter was going to reject him.

Peter swallowed hard. He'd never had such a fast build up of excitement before now. "God, yes. Do you want me to turn off the lights?"

"What's the fun in that?"

Peter moaned against the pillow as he thought about how hot this was going to get. "What's the rules?"

The older man shifted in his bed slightly as he got comfortable. His hand sitting on his thigh just waiting to hold his cock again. "Uh, I… I want to see you." He whispered. "And hear you say something hot… I want us to last for a while."

Peter was already finding himself getting hard as he replied. "I want to see you too… and uh, can you praise me some more?"

"Hmm, you liked that earlier did you?" Tony asked in the sexiest voice he could muster, which made Peter shiver all over as his hand slid under the covers. "You sure you want this? It's not a part of the job description… you have a choice." The older man said seriously, wanting to be completely sure that this wasn't coercion. 

"Can we make it a part of the job description, sir?" Peter groaned desperately, "How can I help you get hard?"

Tony licked his lips, both of them lying on their backs as they stared up at the ceiling. "Uncover yourself so I can see."

"Yes, sir." Peter said immediately before sitting up and pulling his shirt off. He then lay down and pulled the covers off of him, leaving just his tight black underwear covering his hard cock. "This too?" He asked without looking at Tony, touching the hem of his boxers.

"Yes."

The younger man pushed the material down over his crotch, letting it free for the older man to see. Tony swore under his breath as he took in the sight. Peter was strong, pale and perfect. His cock was standing proudly at seven inches and was cut, Tony couldn't take his eyes off of it.

"That's it," Tony whispered, letting his body react. "Fuck. You wanna see me? The most coveted body in America?"

"Please." Peter replied in a high voice as his hands gently stroked his own strong and creamy thighs. He watched intently as Tony's hands slid up his own shirt, caressing his muscles as he uncovered them before taking the material from his body. He could practically hear Peter's heart beating and his blood rushing as he felt his stare.

It felt so good to be watched like that. Tony's hands slid down and pushed down his boxers and the duvet in one move, uncovering his large cock into the air.

"Ohmygod," Peter gasped, his hand reaching for his cock straight away. "Sir…" Tony's cock was larger than his, thicker even. It was cut too, and was fucking glorious to look at. The older man's thighs looked so incredible he just wanted to stroke them and kiss them. 

"Like what you see?" Tony chuckled as he let his hand wrap around his needy cock. He shivered as the two of them gently began to move their fists up and down. 

Peter could almost taste blood from biting his tongue, not wanting to ruin the moment. He was watching Tony Stark jerk off in the light, his whole body flexing and soothing in pleasure. "I do." Peter whispered, "I'm gonna need to go slow, Sir, I'm already so close."

"Is that right?" Tony asked, flicking his wrist a little as he jacked off. "What made you so hard? Tell daddy,"

"Fuck me!" Peter gasped as he squeezed his cock a little, letting his fingertip swipe over his slit. "Uh… you… just you, you make me crazy."

"That I can see… oh fuck," Tony whispered as he watched Peter's cock twitch. The younger man's hand travelled down his body to cup his balls, head to the side as he watched Tony play with his nipples. "You did me so proud today," 

Peter felt a rush inside him, but he didn't want to cum so soon so he slowed down. "Need to make you proud," he confessed, "I need you to keep me around,"

"Prove it." Tony growled as he jerked himself off a little faster, "Say something filthy to me, get me off, Peter."

Peter had NO idea what to say. He had no experience with this before, and all he wanted was to impress the VERY experienced man before him. He focused more on the words than his own hand massaging himself.

"Your cock is so big I could gag on it." Peter started off. Tony went crazy for it, he gripped himself a little harder and let his head fall back against the pillow. Peter's scent surrounded him, making this moment even hotter.

"I would you know? Gag on it… sit between your legs and suck until you cum down my throat, I'd let you use me."

"Jesusfuckingchrist kid!" Tony moaned loudly, "Where did you learn to talk like that? Come on baby, touch yourself -" he opened his eyes and stared over at Peter's crotch. "Be my good boy," 

"I am your good boy," Peter whispered as he began to work on himself again. He couldn't help but think how all he wanted was to be on the bed with his mentor. "I want you so bad. Would you fuck me if I begged?" He arched his back as he spread his legs.

"Oooohhh, would you let me, baby?" Tony turned his head to look at Peter. The younger man's face was red, his mouth open as his face was looking upwards. "Look at me,"

Peter did as he was told, meeting Tony's eyeline, making him jerk off faster. "Oh!" He moaned, "I would let you fuck me… you're so handsome and perfect…" Peter began to sob with pleasure. He was so overwhelmed by how tonight had gone, tears fell from his eyes and off his nose he kept going as he gyrated his hips. "Sir, I'd let you have me forever," 

The beauty before Tony was making him feel so unexpectedly. He just came here to do some business meetings, not start a love affair. But Peter looked so pretty, eyes begging him to be sweet back. "I'd keep you forever." Tony kept his gaze.

"Uhh! So close," Peter groaned, electricity flowing through his body. "You're fucking gorgeous, Mr. Stark!"

Tony could feel his orgasm coming fast, he didn't realise how turned on he was. Of all the experience he'd had, he'd never done it like this before. He just wanted to climb on top of Peter and kiss away those tears as he felt him cum hard against him. Maybe another night. 

"Pretty boy," Tony told him, "You're my pretty boy, god, look at you… fuck!... Everyone could be jealous of me," he praised him, realising how much he loved telling Peter that. 

Peter's reactions were insane. His nipples were hard, his skin pink, sweaty, glowing. His hair was slightly wet with sweat, his pupils dark and wild as he bucked up into his hand over and over again, every movement bringing out sexually charged moans. 

"That's right!" Tony encouraged him as he neared his own edge. "I wanna see it, oh fucck, cum on my sheets, baby boy!"

"Ohfuck, ohgod, oh… oh Tony," Peter breathed out over and over, "Ohmyfu - I… TONY!" Peter cried loudly, thrusting up into his fist and staring into Tony's eyes as he came hard, milking himself until he was exhausted on the bed.

The very image of Peter coming undone like that sent Tony's heart into overdrive as he too came hard in his hand, "FUCK, PETER!" He exclaimed as he let his orgasm take him over. 

He lay there with his eyes closed, focusing on his breathing as Peter lay on the other bed, naked and slightly worried about what would happen next. 

It had been three minutes of silence and no movements, so Tony decided to talk. "Did you mean what you said? About… wanting me?" Tony sat up and swung his legs over the bed, not looking Peter's way as he stood up to walk to the bathroom. 

"Uh, yeah… yes I did." His eyes were glued to Tony's perfectly shaped ass as he went into the bathroom. Peter was sure he was going to get hard again if he kept looking at Tony, he was godly.

From the bathroom, Peter could hear the tap running and Tony washing himself quickly. "Turn off the lights?" 

The younger man did as he was told, making the room dark so Tony felt comfortable walking back to bed. He came out the bathroom and walked over to the bed, getting inside and pulling the covers over him. 

"Are you okay?"

Peter breathed. "Honestly or do you want me to play it cool?" 

He could hear Tony shift in the bed. "Honestly."

The younger man didn't really know in which ways he could say this and still sound like he was confident. "I'm more than okay. I'm just worried that this means more to me than to you."

"Wow." Was Tony's reply as he snuggled into bed. "What makes you say that? I just came with your name on my lips."

Peter shrugged, "How many people have that experience?" 

Stark frowned. "Are you calling me a whore?"

Peter shot up, holding the duvet around him, freaking out that he'd said the wrong thing. "NO! No, Mr. Stark, I promise, I'm not trying to be disrespectful, please believe me, I just, -" he was panicking and Tony could sense that. 

"Breathe." Tony said to him. "Breathe and continue."

The younger man took a deep breath in and tried again. "I just don't want to be another person on the list, I want to be… more than that…"

Tony was silent again, thinking about what Peter was saying to him. The younger man wanted him in some way, was it purely sexual or was it more? He wondered if that was something he wanted, whether kissing Peter and having sex with him in a hotel would ruin everything he built. Tony knew that the ball had already started rolling on change in their dynamic, and if he decided to take this forward it couldn't be purely sexual, because Peter deserved more.

It's not like Tony was averse to having some sort of relationship with a man, it had crossed his mind a time or two, but it was never something he acted on. Stark was a womaniser by blood, this would be dipping his toes into something he's never experienced before. Or Peter mind you! He didn't know whether Peter was experienced in any sense of the word.

And what would happen if they broke up? Would he be dumped by pretty little Peter? Or would Peter be too overwhelmed to deal with his mental health or mad life? Could he see himself loving Peter? And of course the biggest question of all, if they worked or if they didn't, what effect would this have on Peter taking over Stark Industries?

The older man was so deep in thought about the different paths they could take from here and how they would make him feel, that he didn't realise he'd been quiet for so long.

Peter was hurt. It was awkward and silent, and for all he knew Tony was trying to find a reason to reject him.

"Forget it." Peter said hurtfully, as he got up to walk to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him loudly and stared at himself in the mirror, wishing that he hadn't told his mentor that he wanted him at all. Peter knew this wasn't proper heartbreak but by god, it hurt so much he felt like crying. 

"Stupid Peter." He whispered as he washed his hands and face. Of course Mr. Stark would only see him as some kind of sexcapade rather than an actual option. After all, Peter wasn't half as tall, pretty or feminine as the people Stark usually dated. He teared up a little as he decided he just wanted to go to bed.

His stomach turned with the worst set of nerves before he walked through to the bedroom again. He felt used. And it made him feel ugly and untouchable. He took a hold of a towel and wrapped it around his waist, even in the dark of the bedroom he knew he'd feel vulnerable. 

Peter walked back into the bedroom to find that Tony was sitting up, waiting for him. He'd put his sleeping clothes back on and had the covers across his lap. "Why should I forget it?"

The younger man sighed and found his clothes, putting them on without baring himself to Tony. He climbed into the bed and pulled the duvet up. "You didn't seem to find the idea appealing." 

"I need to know what you meant." Tony whispered honestly, "When you said you wanted more… How much more is more, Peter?" 

Peter felt nervous all of a sudden, terrified of how much he actually wanted Mr. Stark. "I want as much as you can give me." He confessed, "Is that okay?"

The older man breathed out through his nose, "I guess I meant more… How do you want me? You want to get off with me? Kiss me? Be with me?"

"I wanna be with you." Peter told him, lying on his side to stare over at Tony. "I want to be yours."

Tony wasn't looking at him, rather looking at the floor. For the first time in his life when talking about a potential relationship, he was scared. "You want to be my boyfriend?" 

The younger man nodded, proud of himself for taking such a big chance with the world's most important man. "I do." 

"Huh," was Tony's reply as he thought about it. Peter actually wanted to be with him? He wanted to be in a full blown relationship? Tony lay back in the bed and pulled the duvet over his body. "Boyfriend." He whispered.

"Don't worry Sir," Peter whispered as he turned the other way. "I know I'm not good enough, you don't have to say it." 

"Peter, don't say that." Tony whispered to him. "It's not about you being good enough." 

"Can we just sleep?" Peter sniffled, curling into the bed. "I feel bad enough as it is." 

The older man sighed. He felt terrible about how he was making Petet feel, and of course the younger man had every right to feel this way. It was new, and he was young and all he wanted was for the man he crushed on to want to be with him. But Tony was a lot older than him and wasn't looking for another fling or playmate. 

"Goodnight, sweet boy." Tony spoke to him softly. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mr. Stark, sleep well."

And with that they fell into silence, both trying to go to sleep but instead just staring into the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment 💞


	4. What Does Tony Want?

When Peter woke up from his dream filled sleep, he realised that it was nine thirty am. However, when he rubbed his eyes and sat up yawning, he realised that Tony had not left him for his morning meeting. And instead, Mr. Stark was sitting on his made bed, washed and dressed, looking over some files.

"You're up," Tony spoke, not looking over at him. "How did you sleep?"

The younger man frowned as he pulled himself out of bed. "Fine. Don't you have a meeting?'

"I moved it. Figured we should talk about some things." He put down the paperwork and looked up at Peter, "I owe you some sort of explanation."

Peter nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat on the edge of the desk. He stared down at the carpet as he awaited the older man's rejection and apology speech. 

"You don't want me." Tony told him matter of factly. 

The younger man's face scrunched up as he showed disdain for what he just heard. "How'd you figure?"

"You think you want me because you've seen me vulnerable." Tony told him, "You don't want this. Me. All day every day. My moods and working all the time." He wasn't saying this to make Peter realise he wasn't interested, he was saying this to make sure that he was. Because all night all he thought about was slipping behind Peter in his bed and holding him. 

Peter shrugged. "I like you." He spoke softly. "That's all there is to it."

Tony smiled, "Okay then. We should get ready. Happy has a lot for us to do today." He stood up as he picked up his suitcase. He looked at Peter who still looked rather phased by everything. 

"Can you concentrate today or do you need some time?"

Peter frowned up at him. Inside he was screaming that 1. He wasn't a child and he could handle things without letting feelings get in the way, and 2. He wanted to be with him always and didn't want to be left in the room alone. 

When he saw the sweetness in Tony's eyes, he realised he wasn't being maliceful but was trying to make sure he was okay. Peter smiled at him, "I just want to be with you today. If I'm here alone my anxieties will act up and I'll be worried you're not thinking about me."

The way the older man's face softened into a fond smile made Peter's legs feel like jelly. He nodded and held up his keys. "Time to go then." 

Tony knew what anxiety could do to someone, hell, his anxiety could get really bad. And yeah, it would be better for Peter to be around someone to keep himself calm. 

\---

Today was hard for Tony. 

He spent all his meetings and paperwork wishing that he knew what to say and do about Peter. If he said yes, and decided to give Peter a shot then his whole life would change. Was Tony ready to change?

It made it hard to pay attention to people, and at times during the day he found himself doubting what he wanted and needed. Truth be told he hadn't had such a wonderful offer as he had been given. 

Peter being inexperienced didn't exactly turn him off, in fact, it was more like Tony had someone who was his and his alone. There's no evil exes or people to outdo, or even traumas to fix. But Peter was a precious and sweet design of a young man, and if Tony messed it up, he'd never forgive himself.

He didn't want to become the traumatic ex in Peter's life. He wanted to be the one to protect him, but what if he wrecked him?

Over lunch, Tony sent Peter away to call his Aunt and do whatever he wanted to do whilst he spoke to Happy. Happy had been his best friend for so long that he knew he could trust the man with anything. 

Tony tapped his pen on the table as he crossed his legs and thought about the words he wanted to say. He was frowning as he spoke, unsurely looking at his best friend. 

"What would you think if I dated Peter?"

Happy put down his phone and looked at Tony as if he wasn't exactly sure what he heard was correct. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Peter." Tony stated. "If I decided I wanted to date him, what would you say to that?"

"I'd say he's twenty years old." Happy turned to him. "And a man."

The billionaire nodded, clenching his jaw. "But what if I don't care about that and… neither does he?"

Happy's voice turned more serious, leaning into him. "Be honest Tony, what happened in the hotel room? Did you take his virginity last night?"

"What? No!" Tony exclaimed, shocked and slightly offended. "I just… I wanted to. He's expressed interest and I'm, well, thinking about it. I mean," he sighed and looked over at Peter, who was at the other side of the room leaning against the wall whilst on his phone. "It's Peter. He's sweet and caring and kind."

Happy nodded, "But you usually sleep with experienced young women, forget their names, and move on within less than twelve hours! Peter would need your love, brain and body, and a lot of patience which you just don't have."

"Pfft," Tony rolled his eyes, sitting back, staring up at the younger man who was smiling and laughing into the phone. "I can change."

"Can you?" Happy asked him seriously, "Can you give yourself fully to one person and think about their feelings?" 

Tony sulked, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back into his seat. Was he sure he could give himself to someone? No. Was he able to say goodbye to his old life and actually commit to something? Kinda. Did he just want to walk over to Peter, grab him by the waist and kiss him as hard as he could? Fuck yeah he did. 

"You'd better be sure." Happy warned him. "Don't hurt that boy, he doesn't need another broken heart."

As Tony watched Peter smile and laugh into his phone, he thought about how things could go between them. Could Tony just give up women? Was it too hard or too easy? He would soon find out.

\---

After dinner, Peter and Happy both ordered desert as Tony stood up at the bar, sipping his drink. He was contemplating the same thing that had been on his mind all day and he really needed a rest from it. 

"Penny for your thoughts," A woman spoke from beside him. Tony turned his head to see a very beautiful lady sitting beside him on a stool, wearing a long red dress with a slit up the knee. Her hair was long and brown, and she had such a lovely smile.

"Me?" Tony smiled as he turned to look at her. "Just work, it's always on my mind. Are you waiting for someone?"

The lady shook her head as she brought her drink to her mouth. "On my own tonight I'm afraid. Unless you want to keep me company?" She raised an eyebrow. 

Tony looked back at his table, where both Happy and Peter were deep in conversation about something. He felt kind of bad about leaving them to it, but he wanted to see how he felt about his prospects. 

"I can stay for another drink," He smiled as he sat down on the chair he was leaning on. "Tell me about yourself."

As the mystery woman told him the very interesting story of her life, Tony made sure to listen, pretend to care and ask some questions. It was weird, because yes, the lady was obviously very flirtatious and cute, her breasts were big and on show, and she seemed to really be into him… but, he kept finding himself looking back at his table. 

"So why are you in town?" She asked him, stroking his hand as it lay on the bar. "Business or pleasure?"

"Business." Tony took a sip and nodded, "I have been in so many meetings I can barely think anymore." He sighed, "But I'm here with my best friend and my protégé and he seems to be having a good time."

"Oh?" The lady smiled, "Taking a young one under your wing? What's this protégé like?"

The billionaire pulled out his phone. He got a little rush as he was able to just talk about Peter with someone who had no idea about them or their lives. It was going to be completely subjective, and it didn't matter how much he talked.

Tony pulled up a picture and showed it to her, "This is him. His name is Peter, he's incredibly smart." He started, flicking to the next photo. It was the picture of Peter and Tony holding the internship certificate and messing about, to which the billionaire grinned. "He was orphaned so his aunt took him in, and he's poor so I pay him a lot for working with me. You'd like him, he's intelligent and loves to tell stories and make jokes."

The lady smiled in amusement as she humoured him, asking questions about how Peter was doing and what his strong points were. "You seem to care about him a lot, don't you?"

Tony nodded, "Of course, I do. He's like my number one fan." He showed yet another picture, grinning. "In fact, Peter said he wanted to be like me." 

Back at the table, Peter had been waiting for Tony to come back. He was missing him a lot and just wanted to talk to him. He was so antsy that he decided to look around and see if he could see him. 

When Peter peered around the room, he saw them. That woman leaning over him, touching his hand as they flirted together, god, it made him feel sick. Peter's heart felt like it had been beaten as he watched Tony show her things on his phone, probably the Iron Man suit to try and get her into bed.

Clenching his jaw, he swallowed. He should have seen this coming. Why did he delude himself into thinking that Tony would actually be into him when there's women like that in the world? Peter was nothing compared to anyone Tony had ever gone near. And this woman? She was stunning. He felt deflated and hurt, like his insides were tearing apart. Peter was feeling nauseous as his eyes filled up with tears and he slouched in his chair. 

Happy noticed his sudden deflation and looked around to see Tony. Of course. He took a deep breath, knowing that he was the one who had to clear this up. Just like always. 

"Kid," Happy half smiled and looked at him. "Tony's always been like this." He tried to soften the younger man's hurt. "He's a natural flirt, he doesn't even realise he's doing it."

Peter looked down and nodded, he looked defeated and upset. "Does he do that with everyone? Make them feel special I mean?"

He didn't want to answer this. Happy pursed his lips. "When sex is on the table, then yes."  
He watched as Peter raised a hand to wipe his face, obviously he'd begun to cry. 

"He's never kept them around." Happy added in. "If he did sexual stuff with someone… and kept them around?" 

The younger man peered up at him, red cheeked and wet eyes.

"Then I'd say he liked them more than anyone." The older man finished. "Let's have our desserts and then head off to bed? It's our second last night before we go home."

Peter nodded, half smiling as he wiped his eyes. "Okay." He sniffed, "Thank you, Happy."

\----

Over at the bar, Tony was still talking about Peter. "He gave me a keyring as a gift, and I've kept it on me, do you want to see?" He didn't really give the woman a choice before pulling it out and showing it to her.

She smiled and admired the metal spider keyring before sighing and looking at him with a knowing expression. "So how long have you two been together?"

Tony paused, looking at her with a very confused face. "We're not together?" He told her. "He's my, uh, friend, protégé… person… thing."

"Mhm." She smirked, shaking her head. "Explain to me why you've been talking about him for twenty minutes straight without taking a breath." 

He didn't want to think about that. He was confused and uncomfortable. He knew what Tony Stark a week ago would have done, and he knew what Tony Stark from last night would have done, but the Tony Stark of right now was stuck.

Half of him wanted to live the way he was used to, sliding his hand up her thigh and whispering into her ear. She'd take him back to her room and they wouldn't stop until morning. Some of him wanted to say, actually no, there's a man over there waiting for me. 

And the other part of him didn't know which to follow. He decided, if he touched her and felt something then that was a sign to pick his old life. If he didn't feel a thing, it was a sign to move on. 

Tony looked at her, forcing a charming smile, "I just wanted you to see how good a person I am." He leaned in closer. "What say we find out what else I'm good at?" He raised his hand to sit on her soft leg.

The moment he did that, Peter caught sight of it. It was like slow motion as the object of his affection was objectifying someone else, it felt horrible. It was like poison was flowing through his veins, every inch of him hurt. He'd fallen into the trap, the Tony Stark charm that takes over your heart and then crushes it when you realise it was all meaningless and you meant nothing. 

"I have to go," he croaked, pushing up from the table and letting a tear fall down his cheek. Happy watched him leave, shaking his head and wishing he could have done something. 

Peter walked through the dining room, towards the exit, which was behind the lady that Tony was talking to. The younger man paused to look at Tony one last time, because he wasn't planning on looking at him again for a long time. 

As Tony's hand slid up her thigh, his mouth at her ear, he realised that this wasn't what he wanted. Not really. He looked up to see Peter's watering eyes and quivering chin, standing there, staring at him. Tony froze. 

He watched as Peter tore his eyes away and headed out the door as fast as he could. Tony closed his eyes. Fuck. He pulled away from the lady and removed his hand. "I'm sorry," he told her. "But I think you're right. I need to go."

She watched as Tony stood up and walked over to the table, giving his card to Happy before rushing out the door. 

\---

Peter closed the door, crying as he kicked off his jeans and shoes before sliding into bed. He felt like sobbing until he couldn't make a sound. He didn't really know which bed to fall into, but the maid had obviously come throughout the day and changed the sheets for them. Poor maid.

He went for the bed closest to him, curling up. He didn't need to turn the lights off because he hadn't bothered to turn them on. He was crying into his pillow with his eyes squeezed shut as he thought about how ridiculous this all was. 

Of course Peter wouldn't be good enough for such an amazing man like that. Why would he be? 

As he sulked in his sadness and tears, the door opened and Tony walked inside, closing it quietly behind him. Peter froze and tried to hold his breath, pretending to be asleep. He really didn't want to have to talk about why he was so upset, he felt pathetic and stupid. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure why Tony was here in the first place when he had something much more appealing to do.

"Pete?" Tony asked him softly, standing in the middle of the room. The younger man didn't answer, but Tony knew that he wasn't asleep. It had been less than five minutes between them both walking through the door. 

He'd hoped that Peter would at least ask him why he'd come upstairs, hoping to start a conversation about how they both feel. But Peter stayed quiet and still. 

So plan B it was. 

Tony removed his shoes and placed them under the desk before undoing his trousers and kicking them off. He got down to his boxers and pulled on his sleeping top before heading to the other side of Peter's bed. 

Sure, it was a single bed, but that wasn't going to stop him. Peter was curled up to one side, taking up only half the room. Tony cleared his throat from behind Peter, letting him know he was behind him and not going to the other bed. 

Peter breathed in as he felt the covers lift up and as Tony climbed in behind him. He lost the ability to think as he felt the strong, warm chest of his mentor press against his back. Suddenly Peter could feel Tony's crotch against his ass and their legs touching together. 

"Pete?" Tony whispered into his ear, his hot breath against his skin as he snaked an arm around his waist. "I know you're awake."

The younger man wanted to speak but he couldn't, all he could do was let out a low groan. He felt embarrassed but he also didn't care much. His heart was pounding like a drum as he felt someone against him for the first time.

"There you are," Tony whispered. "Were you jealous?" He asked as he gently nibbled at Peter's earlobe.

The younger man's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tried to come up with any human word he could think of. "Yeah," he managed to get out. 

"I spent the whole time talking about you," Tony confessed slowly and adoringly, "And she asked how long we've been together… I guess I wanted to see how I felt with her. Oh, but when I touched her... Peter… she wasn't you." 

Peter groaned in arousal as he felt Tony's hand slide up his thigh. The older man's hand was so big and strong, it made him feel amazing. He was already hard. "Mr. Stark," he whispered, putting his hand on the older man's. "Wait."

Immediately Tony withdrew his hand, pulling his head back a little from Peter's space. "Is everything okay?"

Peter nodded. "I just… I just need to know." He swallowed before licking his lips. "Do you want me for me… or is this just sex?"

Tony half smiled, looking down at the younger man. "I want you for you." He said very seriously. "I do want sex, but you're not just sex. If you want to do nothing tonight, I'm not moving from your side, I'll just hold you." 

He could see Peter, who was still lying on his side, blushing and biting on his bottom lip. God, Peter was so pretty he could just look at him forever. "You mean it?" He whispered.

Tony nodded, snuggling back into place, his head in the crook of Peter's neck. "I mean it. Look," he breathed. "I've never been with a man before, sexually or romantically… I've never even kissed a man, and… I'm nervous to open myself up to someone… but I'd be a moron to never give us a chance."

Peter found himself smirking as he snuggled back into his mentor. "I really like you, Mr. Stark, I'd be a good boyfriend, I promise I'll let you win at everything."

The older man chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss to Peter's cheek. "I know you would," he whispered. "I can't promise I'll be good at this. I don't know my way around men's bodies or how to let someone into my heart and my life," he confessed as he wrapped his arms around Peter and held onto his hand. "I don't even know what you're looking for… but I'm not looking for a fling."

Peter held his hand back, letting all the tension just drift from his body. "I've never been with anyone." He breathed, "I've never wanted anyone, I thought I wasn't even into anything until now… and now all I want is to make you happy for as long as you'll let me. And if that means I have to google how to be the perfect boyfriend and lover I will,"

"Not necessary," Tony mumbled against him. "We can figure this out as we go along. Let's just promise that this is going to be about you and I, no one else. And we, uh, gotta talk about things, like, thoughts and feelings or whatever." 

"I find it hard to think with you pressed against me." Peter smirked, "Do you maybe want to, uh, try something?"

Tony's body tightened against Peter's, groaning at the prospect of something occuring. "Help me push the beds together?"


	5. Tony's Realisation

Peter jumped at the command, getting out of bed as fast as he could to run over and push the empty bed over. Tony laughed at his eagerness, managing to stand up moments before the younger man closed the distance between the beds.

"Someone's eager." Tony laughed as he walked over to the younger man. Peter tore his eyes from their newly created double bed and looked up at Tony who was closing in on him. Peter gulped as he realised how close they were, fingers dying to touch him but not knowing where to begin. 

"It's okay, I won't break." Tony breathed, "You can touch me if you want, or you can watch me… whatever you're comfortable with."

He watched as Peter's face filled up with desire. Peter's eyes looked him up and down before reaching out his hands and slipping them under Tony's shirt, finally touching that soft and perfect skin he'd been thinking about non-stop.

His fingers moved up Tony's chest, bringing the material with him as he stared at the uncovered body. "You're fucking gorgeous, god, look at those muscles" he whispered. 

Tony found himself smiling as he helped Peter take his shirt off. "Pete?" He lowered his head into his space before his arms wrapped around the younger man. "You're so much more beautiful than me." 

Peter blushed hard as his hands nervously moved to hold Tony's neck. "I'm not," he replied shyly. "You're a god and I'm just… well, me." 

The older man shook his head and moved to hold onto Peters shirt, lifting it over his head and chucking it on the floor. Tony trailed his gaze over the younger man, letting his hands hold onto his waist as he dropped down to his knees. 

"Tony?" 

"I'm just admiring," Tony peered up at him and then to his stomach, treasuring every inch of the younger man. His skin was soft, and smelled amazing. The older man leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Peter's abdomen, his hot breath against the younger man's skin.

His heart was feeling things he'd never known before, like some sort of need to slowly kiss and praise this man like he was a god. The only thought in his head was how lucky he was to get to be here in this moment, and how if it were anyone else, how awfully jealous he would be.

Peter's hard cock was pressing up against him, but he ignored it for now because he was too busy peppering Tony's stomach with kisses with his eyes closed. He hadn't been this intimate before, usually it was fast and dirty, but this was Peter, and he deserved to feel loved and wanted.

"Fuck," Peter whispered, looking down at the older man who was moving his kisses up his body. Every new thing that happened became Peter's favourite feeling, like when Tony sucked on his nipples, he thought he'd seen the face of god. 

Peter was breathing deeply, "Oh fuuuck," his hand found Tony's hair as the older man kissed up his clavicle and towards his neck. Tony's hand sat on the other side of Peter's neck as he kissed and licked it.  
  
"Kiss me?" Peter begged excitedly. 

"My pleasure." Tony removed his head from Peter's neck and captured his partner in a sweet kiss, one that made his own heart go wild. Peter's soft lips were so enticing he had to keep going, kissing him deeper. 

Peter was already hard against him, his arms wrapped around Tony's neck as he kissed him with everything he had. The older man's lips were expert kissers, every movement made Peter's head dizzy. The older man bit down on Peter's bottom lip before pulling away. "You taste so sweet," 

The younger man was grinning and blushing as he pressed their bare chests together. "Kissing you is my new favourite thing to do, I feel so alive," he was flustered and was totally embarrassing himself but he didnt care. "Fuck, I can feel you hard against me," he gasped as he looked down between them to see their that both of them were hard as rocks in their underwear.

Tony chuckled, "I have you here, baby." He stroked Peter's jaw. "Of course I'm hard, god, look at you. Do you know what I want to do to you right now?"

Peter shook his head.

The older man spoke slowly with a low and raspy voice, making sure each word sparked desire in his partner. "I wanna kiss and lick you all over… leave teeth marks in your perfect skin… I want to see you laid out, naked, shaking with pleasure as I make you scream…" Suddenly it felt so real how much he yearned to do that with Peter. He wanted to take this moment and make it last forever.

A gorgeous moan exited the younger man's lips as he felt his attraction get stronger. He pulled Tony towards their make-shift couples bed and tugged at his shorts. "Can we do that?" 

Tony nodded with a grin, "We can, tell me what you're expecting from this experience, kid." He whispered as he kissed Peter softly before pushing him to lie down on the bed. "Because I want to make this night one to remember." Tony hadn't a clue what to do or how to do it. Men's bodies were different from womens, but he figured that the fundamentals would be the same. He knew where to kiss someone to make them lose their train of thought, he knew how to touch someone to make them tremble. He'd be fine.

"I want you. That's it." Peter gazed up at Tony from the sheets, spread out as he looked like sin. 

"Lie on your side facing the other way." Tony instructed him, "I promise you'll enjoy it." 

Peter scrambled into position, still wearing his boxers. He honestly had no idea what was going to happen, but he was excited. He trusted Tony Stark with every part of his life. He felt the older man climb on the bed and crawl towards him, snuggling into his back and pressing his cock against Peter's ass.

"Mmm, baby, you smell nice." Tony whispered into his hair as he kissed his neck. "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

Tony smirked as he kissed Peter's neck, letting his hand go around his waist and smooth up to play with his nipples. Peter moaned as they were fondled then pinched gently before pushing his ass back into Tony's cock.

"I can't wait to see that ass," Tony whispered against his ear. "But first my hands are needed somewhere else." He slid his other arm underneath Peter's body to hold him as the one over him slid down to his underwear.

"Tony, wait." Peter turned his head. "I'm… I'm…" he closed his eyes as he whispered. "I'm falling so hard for you… I think I might fall in love with you," 

Tony smiled and bowed his head, kissing Peter ever so slowly, pouring as much passion as he could muster into it. He licked Peter's lips open and pushed his tongue inside, which got him the sexiest moan in reply. Hearing those words from Peter made Tony feel like he was the most important person in the world, his heart was beating so hard he could practically hear it. What was happening to him?

"That's alright with me, Peter." He mumbled against his lips, "Because I'm falling for you too, and this means something big to me. So if you'll let me, I'm going to touch you… and I'm going to it again and again until you're old and grey."

Peter closed his eyes and gleamed, "Touch me,"

Tony resumed his hand sliding down his abdomen and under the hem of his boxers. Peter whimpered as Tony's hand connected with his cock, his heart exploded. Immediately he began moaning as he watched himself being jerked off by his mentor. 

Tony was gently rutting against his clothed ass as he listened to the younger man's whines and moans. It was the hottest thing that the older man had ever heard in his life. It felt surprisingly powerful to have his hand around someone's cock, and he loved it. He let his hand move down from Peter's cock to massage his balls a little, before lifting up Peter's leg by his thigh and gently stroking his perineum and up to his hole.

"Ohmygod," Peter gasped, "I wanna be naked, please," he pushed his own underwear down and let himself free. Tony watched as Peter's proud cock bounced in the open air and he grasped his fingers around it once more.

"Does it feel good?" Tony growled in his ear, "Do I make you feel hot?" 

"Fuck yes, oh god sir," Peter moaned as he pushed his bare ass into Tony. The older man couldn't contain how fucking turned on he was, he looked down to see Peter's peachy ass against him and groaned loudly. 

"I'm gonna eat that ass at some point." He bit down on Peter's neck, "Mind if I take my underwear off?"

"Take them off," 

Tony moved back and took them off as quick as he could, watching his dick nestle into Peter's curvy ass as he went back to jacking him off. Peter was in heaven, he could feel Tony hard against him, his ass cheeks wet from his pre-cum.

"Godyes!" Peter groaned, biting down on his lip so hard he could almost taste blood. "Tony… oh fuck," he whined as he felt Tony's thumb swipe over his slit. "Do you want to… uh…"

The older man's hand went a little slower, keeping Peter on edge. "Do I want to _what_ , Peter? Ask me…"

Peter groaned as his hand went back to hold onto Tony's neck, keeping him close. "Do you want to put your… uh… fuck… please just put it in me." 

Tony felt like he was going to have a fucking heart attack with how hot that was to hear. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. "Say the word and I'll do it," Tony smirked against his skin. "Say that filthy word, let me hear it from your lips,"

The younger adult was burning red with embarrassment and pleasure, he was desperate to keep going, but he felt so vulnerable and needy. "Your… shit… your cock, sir. Please put your cock in me!" 

Tony tensed up, holding himself harder against Peter and worked his hand faster, he was so turned on he could barely think. Porn was never going to work again, he was just going to have to ask Peter to record some filthy sayings for future use. 

"Fuck!!" Peter moaned loudly, "Don't make me cum yet!" He begged him. 

"I don't have any lube," Tony whispered, grunting as he bucked his hips against him. "Shit this feels so good, is there lotion in the bathroom?"

"Uh-huh!" Peter exclaimed as he felt the pressure rise up. "I'm gonna cum!"

Tony ceased touching him, letting go of his perfect cock as he sucked down on Peter's neck. "I'm going to get the lotion and open you up, any questions?"

"I'll ask them when you come back." Peter breathed, trying to calm himself down a little. "Stay there, beautiful."

Tony hopped off of the bed and hurried to the bathroom to retrieve the lotion. When he came back, he took a moment to stare at the gorgeous angel he'd left naked and hard. "Damn," he smirked, "Look at you," 

Peter was blushing and biting his lip, waiting for Tony to come back to bed. "Do you want me to open you up from behind or would you like to lie down?"

"Uhhh, I don't know, can I see you when you do it?" Peter asked with a worried tone. 

Tony nodded, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. I'll lie next to you, and we can kiss and talk and stare at each other as I do it, it's gonna feel weird to begin with, but I won't hurt you." He said in a comforting voice as he crawled onto the bed. 

"Wow," Peter whispered as he lay on his back. "I never knew sex could make me feel this safe and vulnerable at the same time,"

The older man leaned over and kissed him as he emptied some lotion onto his fingers. He used his other arm to keep himself up as his hand stroked Peter's hair. Their eyes connected as Tony's hand slipped between his thighs and down to his hole. 

"Tell me when," Tony whispered, "I promise, we're doing this together."

"Now," Peter smiled, "Praise me as you do?"

He felt the first lotioned fingertip circle his hole gently, and it felt sorta nice. He could see in Tony's eyes how concerned he was about Peter's enjoyment. Slowly the first digit slipped inside, it felt really tight and uncomfortable. 

"Peter, focus on me, sweet boy." Tony whispered as the other hand stroked his forehead. "You're such a beautiful person, did you know that?"

Peter shook his head, straining slightly as he got used to the full digit inside of him. 

"You are," Tony kissed him as he moved the finger out and then back in. "Would you like to know all the reasons I like you? All the reasons I'm proud of you?"

"Godyes," Peter gasped as he was solo finger fucked for the first time. 

The older man's voice was sweet and soft, yet alluring and fucking hot. Tony had a way of making himself sound like the sexiest and most romantic person alive at the same time. "I admire your heart," he started as he slowly introduced a new finger. "The way you believe in things… and love things… you care so much." 

Peter's eyes closed over as he got lost in the sensations. He felt Tony's fingers stretch him out as he filled him up, and his entire body felt like it was filled to the brim with an overwhelming sense of love and fireworks.

"You're more intelligent than anyone I've met," Tony continued. "You're talented in so many fucking ways, it makes me jealous because… god, baby, I know you're going to best me one day." 

"Ahh!" Peter moaned, his mouth dropping open as he arched back into the bed. "Really?" His mouth hung open as he stared up at Tony's gorgeous eyes.

"Really." He smirked, "You feel so tight, I can't fucking wait." He leaned over to kiss Peter softly. "I'm going to add a third finger, it's going to feel a tiny bit discomforting, tell me if you want me to stop."

Tony carefully added a third finger, watching Peter's eyes widen as he experienced this first. He was shaking slightly as he was filled up, taking in deep breaths. 

"Tony?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I have a need to hear… I know it's not real but… can you pretend?" Peter was so lost in his pleasure he couldn't form sentences properly, but he tried his best.

Tony watched him, "Tell me what you want," 

"I want you to tell me you love me," Peter stared up at him with tears in his eyes, flushed cheeks and a pounding heart. "Please?"

Then he saw something he never thought he'd see. Tony's eyes were vulnerable and slightly scared. He looked so caring and for once felt like he was connecting with someone. He continued to stroke Peter's curls as his three fingers stretched him out. 

Tony opened his mouth but found the words hard to speak, his voice breaking from the sheer power of these words. "Peter… I love you." He whispered in the most adoring voice. "I love you so much sweetheart, I promise." His eyes watered too as he removed his fingers. 

He was physically shaking as he put lotion onto his cock, an immense feeling that he never felt before took over his body. Tony lifted Peter's leg and turned him over to face him, wrapping his leg around Tony's waist. He nervously stared up at Peter, a new found emotion in himself. 

"Tony… are you okay?" Peter stroked his face. "Are you still in this?"

Tony swallowed hard and nodded. "I am," he smiled, "I'm so in this." He moved his cock so the head was against Peter's opening, he paused. "Peter, I've never felt this way before." He admitted, "I… don't know how to handle this." He was ashamed of admitting there was something he didn't know, but he knew he was safe with Peter.

"Tony…" Peter pressed into him, softly pressing against his lips. "I love you too." He whispered, "I've never felt this way either, maybe it's a good thing? Maybe we can be happy?"

Tony kissed him again, harder this time as he pushed himself inside. Both of them moaned into the kiss, as Tony's cock was sheathed inside of the warmest, tightest thing it's ever felt. He kept going until he was fully inside of him, Peter shaking and moaning in his arms. 

Once fully inside they stayed still for a moment, just kissing each other as they got used to it. Peter was gripping onto Tony as he felt the older man slowly start to move inside of him. 

It was getting hard to breathe as they parted lips, instead putting their heads against each other as they heard each other's noises. They moved a little faster now, Tony's hips rolling in and out of him.

"Fuuuuuck," Tony groaned, a tear falling down his cheek. "You're so tight, how do you feel baby?" 

Peter could hardly speak, all he could do was moan random vowels over and over again as he was filled up over and over again. "Ooohhh… ahhh… ohhh fuuuu…. Tooony…" 

The older man decided to move them over, pressing Peter against the bed as he lay over him, holding the younger's thighs up as he pressed into him easier. Tony began to fuck into him, still not too fast because it was Peter's first time and he didn't want to break him, but fast enough that Peter was lost in an aura of pleasure. He looked down to see the glowing, sweaty, fucking ravishing younger man beneath him, staring up at him with those big doe eyes. 

With one hand on Peter's face now, the younger man's legs wrapped around him, he let his hand fall down to jerk Peter off. Peter's hands were gripped on the back of his shoulders as he kept their gaze. 

"TONY!" Peter cried loudly, his curls sticking to his forehead. "Fuck! I feel so fucking full… Oh my god I'm yours, I'm your boy... Fuck! Yes! Right there! That's amazing!"

Tony couldn't hold it in much longer, it was rising up inside him like a power needing to escape his body. But it wasn't his orgasm that was fueling this. He burst out with words he'd never thought he'd say as he fucked Peter harder, tears literally falling from his eyes and onto Peter.

"I love you so fucking much Peter! You're my everything, fuck, this is the best sex I've ever had… baby boy, you're so fucking beguiling, I wanna be yours!" He exclaimed as he fucked him harder. "Pete, I fucking adore you," he pressed a kiss onto Peter's lips. "You close?"

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed, staring up at him. "I'm gonna cum for you, can you cum inside me, Tony? Make me yours!" 

"FUCK!" Tony almost screamed from how fucking turned on he was. He rocked hard against Peter, his orgasm nearing as he made sure that Peter wasn't getting hurt under his strength. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Peter exclaimed as he arched his back. "I LOVE YOU!" He cried out as he came hard all over their stomachs, his body shivering and shaking as the immense pleasure took hold of his body. 

The muscles around Tony's cock retracted and spasmed, sending him over the edge. He thrust up and came hard inside of the younger man, crying out as he rode it out. "I LOVE YOU!"

Panting and glistening with sweat, the two of them collapsed into a pile of limbs on the bed, both of them unable to think or speak after what they just shared. 

Since Tony was the older one he knew that he had to take control of the after situation, so he slowly caught his breath back and went to the bathroom to get a cloth and a towel. He gently cleaned them both up before crawling back into the bed and pulling up the two duvets. 

Peter curled up against him, still completely out of breath, as Tony hugged him tight and let out a few more tears. "I can't believe this happened," Peter whispered. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Tony shook his head, "I haven't cried in years." He confessed. "Not since I was a teenager, I've been emotionally closed off ever since."

The younger man yawned, "So why now?"

"Because… because I do love you." He whispered, "And suddenly I'm too scared to lose you." Tony closed his eyes as he accepted that the brick wall around his heart had been smashed to pieces. "Go to sleep, angel. I'll still be here in the morning."

Peter smiled as he lay against his chest. "Love you Tony, g'night." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment my self esteem depends on it 🤣

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to comment! And if you want to follow me on my private twitter you can! It's @sulphuriccherry 
> 
> This chapters a lil short but the others will be longer ♥️


End file.
